Escape
by D.K. Night24
Summary: This is related very very very very losely to twilight. It sort of has the same bases on the story. I was inspired for it though from twilight. But if you read and review I promise to post more.


**Hey this is my first fanfiction. So plez go easy on me. K?**

Escape

**By Taeliwren Night**

Chapter 1

"Good morning Joanie" the preacher said as I walked into the Cathedral. There was beautiful stained glass art where ever you looked. I wasn't really paying attention to anything inpreticular though. The only reason I was there was because it was a good place to think. As I walked in I sat on the very back pew nearest to the door just incase I had to make a fast escape. I was wearing my usual, black spaghetti strap top with black jeans. Of course as you can tell my favorite color was black. I started thinking about what had happened to me 425 years ago.

My name was Joanie Elizabeth Wren. I was on a ship bound for the new world with 100 other passengers including myself. We were going to live in the colony Roanoke, North Carolina. We had been there a few months when John White said he had to go back for more supplies and he told us he would be back within a year. As we watched him go, we started back with our normal routine. Then one night the town herd a blood curdling scream that made the hair stand up even on the dogs, coming from one of the houses. We all ran to where it came from and all there was, was a pool of blood. We didn't know what had happen. The woman had lived alone and was fairly young. We mourned her death but besides that didn't think anything of it. Then two weeks later we herd another blood curdling scream and saw a beautiful god like creature running away with the woman in his arms. We starting running after him but then he just disappeared. Now we knew something was terribly wrong. They issued a new law saying that we all had to sleep within the town hall until they had kill this man that was kidnapping and or possibly killing the women in Roanoke. Every night there would be men standing guard outside the hall but the man didn't come. By the time 2 weeks had gone by without a killing the people started to ease up a bit and let us get back to work. But I was still wary. I was the same age as the two women that had been kidnapped. That night I went back into the back room so I could get some peace and quite so I can read. As I was walking down the dark hall with my candle in one hand and my book under my arm the hair suddenly stood up on the back of my neck, the air turned cold as ice. It suddenly felt like the dead of winter in the hall way. Then the most beautiful man I have ever seen was walking down the hall towards me. Someone could mistake him for a god he was so beautiful. He had shoulder length night black hair with eyes that were the color of onyx with a bloody red edge. He was fairly tall with pale white skin that was almost as white as snow and looked like he hadn't reached yet man hood but was about 17 years old. Even though my hair was standing up on my arms now I couldn't help but admire at how beautiful this god like creature was. As he stepped closer to me he told me in a whispery voice not to be afraid. There was no voice on this earth that could compare to his voice it sounded like it was husky but it was still very high like he was still in puberty. But of course all I paid attention to was those two beautiful eyes staring at me while he was telling me not to be afraid over and over. Then he took me in his arms very gently and looked like he was going to kiss me. As my book dropped to the ground with a thud, my reality came flooding back and I recognized this man. He was the man that was seen running away with the woman. I knew then and there I was in grave danger. I thought fast and poured the wax from my candle onto him. As he yelped in pain and started growling in rage I screamed like I had never screamed before. I had finally figured out what this creature was. It was said to be only a myth, the Croatone Indians had warned us of them. They had called the "Beautiful People" we called them vampires. Then I started running back down the hall in the dark. I didn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart and footsteps. I just kept running I knew if I slowed down there was the chance that he was following me and would kill me if I stopped so I just kept running. I then started to wonder where I was. I was lost and in the dark. I must have missed my turn somewhere. I new the Town hall was very large with many rooms and passage ways. I knew then I would most certainly die because he might find me before I could find my way back. But I just kept walking to tired to run. I then herd a deep throaty laugh come from all directions. Then I saw him with the candle that I was holding earlier at the end of the hallway. I was paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move I couldn't breath. I couldn't even think clearly. The admiration for the creature that I had felt before was long gone and replaced with blood curdling, bone chilling fear. He then cracked a wicked smile that made my fear only increase. But at the same time I felt a sense of courage. And that I could survive this if I tried hard and fought for my life. So I stood my ground and prepared for everything but what happened……

**Hey plez read and review and I promise to post more chapters. K? Love ya! Bye the way im srry the first chapter is so short. The second one is longer. Remeber if u review i will post it. K?**


End file.
